


Domestic Life

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A universe where they have cats, And live a domestic life, Cat Cock Block, Emotional Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Professor Malbus, piano playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: This started as an idea that Donnie Yen should be in a movie with no Kung Fu and he gets to play the piano, and Jiang Wen is a professor and... than this happened. Enjoy y'all!





	Domestic Life

"I'm home!" Baze called into the house. No one greeted him when he walked in, no cats ran up and investigated, no husband appeared in a doorway. It was very unusual. He listened for a moment and heard the distant sound of the piano. That explained it then. He chuckled and moved down through the hall, opening the door to the music room. Opening the door let the sound out, loud and cacophonous in the small but well insulated room. He smiled towards Chirrut, who was pouring himself into the music, fingers skittering quickly over the keys. His eyes were closed, his head tilted forward and when the music finally came to a stop he took a long deep breath, letting it out, shaking and tremulous. Baze smiled and he moved over to him, kissing his stretched neck. "I'm home," Baze muttered quietly. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you," Chirrut murmured before turning to face Baze, giving him a deep kiss. "How was class?"

Baze shifted and he sat on the piano bench, watching as Chirrut reached up and tap his phone awake where it sat on its little stand. He watched Chirrut flip through a few of the screens, listening as his phone listed off what each one was, before he let out a small hum. “It was alright. Long. A boy came up to me and told me he had missed the last few lectures because of illness and wanted my lecture slides… I tried to tell him no…”

“You gave them to him anyway didn’t you?” Chirrut asked, smiling over to Baze and pulling his hand away a moment. “I’m still too slow in this section, I need to speed it up…” Chirrut muttered and he laid his hands back on the keys. He tested one of the notes to make sure his hands were settled in the correct position, and then suddenly a flurry of notes erupted from the piano. Baze smiled and he shook his head. “See?” Chirrut said when he finished the section and tapped on his phone. A similar sounding explosion of notes came from the phone. Baze could not hear the difference. The notes coming from the phone certainly sounded tinny, did not have the rich full tone of the piano in front of him, but beyond that it sounded the same. He knew Chirrut could. Chirrut had trained himself to hear all the little details, all the little differences, so that his playing would sound like how they were written, and then he would give himself the freedom to play.

“Of course I did,” Baze said when the music on the phone ended and Chirrut let out a huff. Baze had known Chirrut for a long time, knew that Chirrut’s mind was still on the small imperfection in his performance. Chirrut raised his hands and put them back on the keys, and Baze put his hand on Chirrut’s. “I have news,” Baze murmured to his husband, sliding closer on the piano bench and kissing his cheek. “I heard today I got the grant.”

Chirrut’s eyes widened and his hands tensed on the piano. “You did?” he asked, his voice coming out with a small huff of a breath. The uncovered hand moved and grabbed at Baze’s hand. “Why did you not lead with that, you fool?”

Baze grinned and his free hand slid to cup the back of Chirrut’s head. “Because I do enjoy teasing you, my love.” Chirrut turned to him and he moved closer, his leg swinging around and hooking over Baze’s leg. Baze grunted and he helped his husband straddle him before kissing his husband deeply. His lips were soft. It still felt like it had that first time, when they had met, when Chirrut had played for him and confessed he had written it for Baze. Everyone had told them that the spark would fade. Baze wanted to rub their love in the faces of those who doubted.

His strong hands hooked under Chirrut’s ass and with only a small stumble he stood up, lifting Chirrut with him, hearing the small protest. “Baze!” Chirrut smacked his shoulder gently, but he was grinning. “Baze we need to discuss the next steps! When are we leaving? Have you applied for a sabbatical yet? Have you-“ Baze leaned up and kissed the spot where Chirrut’s jaw met his neck, and Chirrut’s words faded off. “Baze don’t you dare try that right now…”

“Why not?” Baze murmured against his neck, taking large steps towards the door. “Are you telling me you aren’t enjoying yourself?”

Chirrut let out a huff, biting his lip. “I… I am definitely not saying that but…”

Baze let out a hum. “We’ll have time to discuss the details later, for now, we have celebrating to do.” He kissed over his jaw again Baze moved him to the stairs, climbing them carefully and ignoring the protesting his knees were doing. Chirrut adjusted himself, arms sliding around Baze’s neck and holding onto him carefully.

“I love you,” Chirrut whispered to him. “I love you, and I’m proud of you…” He started peppering Baze’s face with his own kisses, dodging playfully out of the way of Baze as he kissed over cheek bones and nose, his hand sliding up to take off Baze’s glasses and kiss over his eyelids.

“I can’t see now, you fool,” Baze muttered as he made it to the top of the steps.

“Oh no,” Chirrut deadpanned, pulling away from the kisses. “How terrible.” And then they both burst out laughing, Baze opening the door to their room before unceremoniously dropping Chirrut onto the bed. There was a loud shriek from under Chirrut and a black blur shot out from Chirrut’s back, hissing as he did. “Oh be quiet you asshole,” Chirrut muttered and slid up the bed.

“Be nice to Jinx, and maybe he would like you.” Baze untucked Chirrut’s shirt from his belt, kissing over the exposed skin and smiling as his husband hummed.

“If I allow him to be mean to me and then I have to be nice to him, I am pretty sure that means he wins.” Chirrut’s hands moved down and they slipped into Baze’s hair. “My light, we are celebrating your accomplishments, not mine, you should let me do the work…”

“I will, I will,” Baze promised, his hands sliding up more and then unbuttoning the shirt slowly, kissing even more exposed skin. “But this is how I like to celebrate, kissing you, being with you, finding the skin that you so selfishly tried to keep from me!”

“I did not try to keep it from you!” Chirrut gasped, his voice coming out in an indignant shriek. “The neighbors have expressed displeasure at me walking around naked, even in my own house!”

“That is because, my light,” Baze murmured, kissing over Chirrut’s chest, giving one of his nipples a quick swipe of his tongue. He grinned when he heard the small gasp escape his husband. “They either all want to be you, or be with you.”

“Surely there are those who are more beautiful than I,” Chirrut responded when his wits came back to him. “I have been told by many that my husband is quite handsome…”

“That is true,” Baze answered. When they were young that kind of flattery would have made Baze blush, caused stuttering words of refusal to escape him, but they were older now, and while Baze knew his husband was the most beautiful man he had ever known, he had gained self-confidence in himself as well. “The beauty is different though. You are the moon, bright and spectacular in the sky, a beauty that so many dream of but cannot touch for fear of falling.”

Chirrut let out a breath at Baze’s words and then he shook his head. “Baze,” he began, but Baze was kissing him, silenced for a long moment and sinking into the kiss. “I love you,” Chirrut said instead, his hand reaching up to cup Baze’s cheek, his thumb sliding over the scar under his eye.

“And I you,” Baze promised before kissing him again.

Chirrut’s slid up into Baze’s long hair, before sliding out and over to tug at the hair tie that was keeping it back. Chirrut smiled with delight as the hair came free, falling in a curtain around his face, the ends brushing against cheek bones and temples. “Mm… well, you have been keeping this from me,” Chirrut said, his fingers sinking in again. “And the neighbors do not complain about you. What is your excuse?”

Baze chuckled and he dipped his face into Chirrut’s neck, kissing and nipping at his neck. “It’s not professional to keep my hair down at work…”

“Fuck professional,” Chirrut muttered, his lips skimming over Baze’s before he deepened the kiss slowly.

“I’m trying,” Baze said, and waited for Chirrut to get it before they were both busting up again.

Chirrut relaxed into the bed, stretching out as Baze kissed over his neck, his shoulders, across his chest, and then back to his lips. Baze smiled at the relaxed beat of Chirrut’s heart, the steady hammering of a man who had all the time in the world. They had all evening, and Chirrut was a surprisingly patient man. Baze could feel it against his lips as he kissed over his neck, felt the way it matched his own heartbeat, before he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at his husband.

Chirrut let out a small whine and he turned his head slowly, body shifting against the silk sheets against his back. Baze smirked and he slowly sat up, his hands moving to Chirrut’s waist band. “Yes, my love?” Baze rumbled out, watching Chirrut shiver, watching his hands slide over the smooth fabric. Baze could watch him for the rest of his life and have been happy.

“You stopped kissing me,” Chirrut said as his lower lip stuck out in a pout, his hand reaching out and trying to touch Baze’s stomach. Baze grinned and leaned back and out of the way, his back complaining about the movement but it was worth it to hear Chirrut’s whine again. “I don’t like it when you stop kissing me. What are you doing?”

“I am taking off your pants,” Baze said, watching Chirrut’s hands fall onto Baze’s forearms, sliding over them and then down to his hands. “They’re looking very uncomfortable.”

“They are,” Chirrut breathed and his hands slid up Baze’s arms again. “Very, very uncomfortable. But you need to undress too, I am starting to feel self-conscious.”

Baze let out a bark of a laugh at that, and he was tempted to give in and kiss Chirrut’s pretty pouting mouth. “You are never self-conscious, my love, you are the most self-confident person I know.” His fingers slid to Chirrut’s fly and he undid the button before pulling the zipper down. He tugged the pants down, lifting up one of Chirrut’s legs to get them off and then tossed them onto the bed. He heard a hiss as the pants landed on Jinx, and he looked over to spot orange eyes looking over at them. “If you do not want to be in the cross fire, Jinx, you do not have to be here.” Jinx just blinked at him, and then got out from under the pants and laid down on top of them, kneading the denim.

“He is your cat,” Chirrut reminded him. “If you had not fed him…”

“Then he would have starved, and I would have felt guilty,” Baze said simply before leaning down and kissing Chirrut’s chest. He looked down at Chirrut’s underwear, the black boxer briefs that clung to his skin and stretched around his erection. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?”

“A few times,” Chirrut answers, and Chirrut slid his hands to Baze’s hands before sticking them up the cuffs of the sweater Baze wore. “My husband is more beautiful though, you should see him…”

“Fine, I can take the hint,” Baze said, moving back and tugging off his sweater, throwing it just short of where Jinx was glaring. He unbuttoned his button up and then wiggled out of his own pants before he laid heavily on top of Chirrut, grinding against him until Chirrut’s breath came out in small pants.

“Baze,” Chirrut breathed, and his hands found Baze’s face again, turning it and kissing him deeply, pouring little moans and groans into his mouth. It caused Baze to become off guard. It meant he was not ready when Chirrut flipped them. Chirrut sat up, straddling Baze’s hips with a triumphant grin on his face. “There we go!” Chirrut called towards nothing in particular, and Baze chuckled below him.

“Happy now?” Baze asked, his hands sliding over Chirrut’s muscular thighs.

“Yes,” Chirrut said, hands skating down Baze’s chest and stomach, fingers sinking under the waist band of Baze’s boxers, and tugging them down. “Because now I get to worship you.” Baze huffed but assisted Chirrut in removing his boxers, lifting his hips and kicking them off when they were around his ankles, careful not to dislodge Chirrut from his hips. “That’s better,” Chirrut breathed, and then he was sliding down the bed. He tucked himself in between Baze’s legs before he leaned down, kissing the inside of Baze’s thighs, listening to the quiet down he made. “I love you,” Chirrut whispered against one of Baze’s thighs. “I love you, my brilliant, talented man. You deserve this and so much more.” Chirrut’s head turned and Baze’s dick twitched when Chirrut’s cheek found it. Chirrut grinned and turned his head, giving the dick a kiss along the shaft. “So beautiful.”

Baze laid his head back into the pillows so he could no longer watch. If he kept watching Chirrut with his predatory grin and his sweet words he would finish far too quickly. They did not always have all the time in the world to enjoy themselves, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. Not that Chirrut would have minded, they had other ways to enjoy their time. Baze’s running thoughts were cut off when Chirrut licked a stripe up his cock and drew the head into his mouth. Baze let out a groan, his hand moving down and stroking over the bristly hair. He was tempted to look down, to see the way Chirrut’s cheeks hollowed when he sucked on him, the stretching of his lips around Baze, but Baze would not. Baze drew his knees up, swallowing when Chirrut took in as much as he could before he pulled back and started again.

Chirrut was a tease who would not let Baze finish though. Every time Baze was close, Chirrut would pop off. Kisses would be peppered over Baze’s length instead. That alone would almost always be enough to get him to finish, but Chirrut would change again, and sometimes he would just stop. After the third time Chirrut stopped, pulling his mouth away and stroking Baze’s dick languidly, Baze let out a small growl and a breath. “Would you stop teasing me?”

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Chirrut asked. The tone was teasing, but Baze knew it was a serious question. They had been doing this for a long time, had had many bad experiences and learned from them. Chirrut would stop the second Baze asked him to. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself.” Before Baze could respond Chirrut stuck the head back in his mouth. Chirrut’s tongue ran circles around him before he popped off again, letting out a hot breath, kissing the underside reverently.

“Of course I am,” Baze breathed out, his free hand relaxing from its clenched spot on the silk sheets. “But this… Chirrut you are still too good at that.”

Chirrut let out a bright laugh and he kissed over the length again. “There is a reason I have ‘Dick Sucking’ on my resume under Special Talents.” Baze let out a laugh and the insistence to finish dissipated with it. He found his patience again and he relaxed slowly onto the bed. “My heart, can you hand me the lube?” And then Chirrut’s mouth was on him again, devouring him whole.

Baze’s hand leaned out for the nightstand, opening one of the drawers and pulling out the familiar plastic bottle. He popped the cap before he deposited the bottle into Chirrut’s waiting hand. He knew what was coming next, relaxed himself for it, before he heard a small whoosh of air, followed by a, “Mrow!”

“Hello, Pocky,” Chirrut said, coming off Baze with another pop. “Not now, sweetie.”

The large tabby did not listen to Chirrut. Baze only opened his eyes when he felt a small paw rest on his stomach, and watched as the tabby cat crawled onto Baze’s stomach, trying to lay down and curl up on it. “Oh no you don’t,” Baze said, shoving Pocky off of him. Pocky let out an indignant cry and made a second attempt. Baze sighed as he pushed the cat away again. “Chirrut,” Baze muttered, and Chirrut snorted out a laugh.

“Pocky, shoo,” Chirrut said, getting onto his knees and finding the cat easily, picking him up and dropping him over the side of the bed. Pocky let out another meow, but he did not hop back onto the bed. Baze let out a breath and he laid his head back against the pillows, slowly relaxing again. Chirrut moved back, kissing over the inside of Baze’s thighs and kissing over Baze’s dick again. “You went soft on me.”

Baze rumbled out a hum and he closed his eyes. “I’m not as young as I used to be, I can’t just keep it hard whenever you want it…”

Chirrut chuckled and he kissed over it a second time before sliding it into his mouth, sucking on the tip until Baze hardened again, licking over it slowly. “Mm, the sight of me doesn’t keep you hard anymore? Am I getting old? Less beautiful?”

“Never,” Baze’s answer came easily, his hand moving down and finding Chirrut’s hair, sliding over it and rubbing the back of Chirrut’s head. “If anything your beauty has only grown. It is my weary body which fails you.”

“It has never failed me, not once,” Chirrut said, and Baze spread his legs when he felt Chirrut nudge the inside of his thigh. “I will not have you degrade it so.” Baze let out a rush of breath as a slick hand slid down his thigh, ducking under and pressing into him, opening him up in a way that was comfortably familiar. Baze swore under his breath as a second finger joined the first one after a moment, and he opened his eyes to look at his husband’s wicked grin. “If you feel like your body may fail we can stop.” Chirrut’s grin only grew when Baze let out a breathy laugh.

Baze relaxed and closed his eyes as he was stretched languidly. Chirrut was teasing him again. Baze couldn’t be brought to care. He sank into the feeling, letting out a hum as Chirrut’s other hand, slick with lube, stroked Baze’s cock again.

“You’re being rather quiet tonight,” Chirrut whispered gently, and Baze felt Chirrut place a kiss on his knee. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Baze answered automatically, and he tugged Chirrut over him, so that Chirrut lay over him again, pulling him down into a kiss. “Yes, I am. I am focusing on this moment, the two of us, can you fault me for it?”

“Never,” Chirrut said quietly, kissing him. “Mm… so many people tell me you are brash and intimidating… I wish they could see you like this… letting your walls down, coming completely undone. You are amazing.”

“Mm,” Baze hummed as he kissed him return. Any other thoughts were forgotten when he felt Chirrut’s fingers leave to quickly be replaced by the blunt push of Chirrut’s dick. Baze swallowed into the kiss as he felt himself stretch to accommodate, deepening the kiss and feeling his heart finally speeding up. “God,” he growled out against Chirrut’s mouth.

“There’s your voice,” Chirrut said as he pushed in, hilting easily inside him. “Keep it up, my love.” Chirrut moved his head away from Baze’s mouth, pressing his lips against Baze’s neck, giving him a small bite. Baze let out another swear, and his head spun when he felt Chirrut begin his thrusts.

The build-up was slow and Baze became lost in it. He tried to stay there, in the moment, wrapping his arms around Chirrut and pulling him against his chest. He tried to stay in the moment, listening to Chirrut’s sweet words that were muffled and buried into his neck. Tried to stay in the world where every thrust dragged a moan from his throat, rushing past Chirrut’s sweet words and filling the air. He lost himself. His mind lost its coherence, focus seemed less and less important with each slow build up. His head swam and spun and all that existed were emotions and feelings, overwhelming and exhilarating, feelings of love and lust and a completeness that was both terrifying and exciting. Distantly Baze could hear Chirrut’s words try to draw him back, but Baze did not want to come back to the real world, he wanted to stay in this world where everything was electricity and fire against his skin, this world of sensations, this world that had only one care, one goal.

Baze could feel his moans start to pitch upwards as the goal came closer, and he felt Chirrut’s lips on his. Baze tried to return the kiss, even as his moans grew and gasps were pulled from him. He deepened the kiss because he wanted to tell his beautiful wonderful husband how amazing he felt, how glorious he was, but words were lost. Chirrut understood though, understood the hidden message in that kiss, and Chirrut’s thrusts sped up, his hips canting into a well-practiced position, and Baze let out a final gasping moan as he came, white hot and blocking out all other thoughts and sensations.

When Baze came back to himself, slowly as if his mind was rebuilding itself from scratch, Chirrut was laying on his chest, arms tucked under his head, lounging as if on a beach. Baze drew in a deep breath, and Chirrut said, without turning his head, “So, was it good for you too?”

Baze let out a laugh before he leaned his head down and kissed the top of Chirrut’s head. “Amazing…”

“Good,” Chirrut said, and he uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off Baze using the bed. “I’m going to shower. Do you want to join me?”

“No, I took a shower this morning,” Baze answered and he reached over to grab the package of baby wipes next to the bed. “…Chirrut?” he asked Chirrut’s retreating back. “Did you manage to finish?”

Chirrut let out a bright laugh and Baze knew he was grinning despite not being able to see it. “I really did do a good job!” Chirrut said brightly as he moved into the bathroom. Baze listened as the shower started. “Don’t worry, my light, I handled myself just fine!”

Baze shook his head and he used the baby wipes to clean off before he leaned back again, laying his head on the pillows and sank into them quietly.

Baze propped himself up again as he heard the shower turn off, and smiled as his still wet husband came out from the connected bathroom and climbed back into the bed, moving over to Baze for warmth and comfort. “The sheets will get mildew,” Baze murmured with no heat, kissing his husband’s forehead quietly.

“Mm, I will wash them, I promise,” Chirrut murmured and he pressed against Baze’s side. “So, when are we going?”

“Once the term’s over,” Baze said, reaching up and sliding his hand over Chirrut’s head, smiling as Chirrut relaxed. “Once the term is over we will get on a plane and fly away, enjoy yourselves for a few weeks, and then I will get back to working.”

Chirrut nodded and he let out a breath. “Mm, three months exploring China, I can’t quite imagine it…” He smiled when Baze kissed his forehead. “I am so excited, my light. You’ve been looking forward to this for so long…”

“Mm,” Baze hummed out and he settled back against the pillows. “There is other news,” Baze said, and he felt Chirrut stiffen besides him. “It’s not bad… well, not terrible at least.” \\\ Baze’s blunt fingernails rubbed small circles into Chirrut’s scalp, letting out a long breath. “The dean has invited me to a dinner party.”

“A dinner party? That’s all?” Chirrut shook his head. “You had me worried, I thought it might actually be something serious.’

“This is serious,” Baze muttered, shaking his head. “I hate dinner parties. Everyone stands around… making polite conversation, awkwardly shifting from room to room… and the food is never good, and you always get drunk.”

“I do not,” Chirrut snipped back at him. “I am not that much of a light weight!”

“Yes you are,” Baze countered. He leaned down to kiss Chirrut’s head, but Chirrut shifted out of the way before he could reach him. “Do not tell me that that offended you.”

Chirrut shook his head. “Take it back and I will kiss you.”

“The last dinner party we went to,” Baze reminded him, “you fell asleep in the coat closet. I had to carry you out to the car because you kept claiming you could see the way just fine and walked into a door.”

Chirrut huffed and then sighed, putting his head back and letting Baze kiss his head. “Fine, perhaps I am a light weight.” Chirrut paused and listened to Baze’s hum of assent before kissing his shoulder gently. “This time will be different, though, I will avoid all alcohol and I will be the perfect husband.”

“I don’t think you can manage that,” Baze said and then laughed as Chirrut smacked him. “What would I do with a perfect husband anyway? Who would annoy me with questions at four in the morning? Who would burn my eggs, who would pester me to take care of myself?” Baze gave Chirrut a small squeeze. “No, I do not need you to be a perfect husband, Chirrut, I just need you to be you. As well as some way to get out of this dinner party.”

“I cannot help you with that last one,” Chirrut said quietly and Baze’s hand slid lower, arching down and brushing his fingers against Chirrut’s shoulder before drawing little circles along his back. “But perhaps we can make it a short dinner party? We go in, we kiss the asses of everyone who needs their asses kissed, eat a few terrible hor d’uerves, and then come back to stuff ourselves with sea food and listening to audiobooks.”

Baze let out another laugh at that, kissing his head again. “You truly know how to spoil me, Chirrut.”

“I try,” Chirrut said, and then turned at their orange tabby hopped onto the bed. “Well, hello, Pocky,” Chirrut said, reaching his hand out and smiling as the little tabby sniffed at his fingers. Chirrut reached further, stretching in an awkward position, to give his fingers deep into the tabby’s fur, instantly being rewarded by purring, as the tabby butted into his hand and nipped at his fingers gently. Chirrut pulled his hand back and wrapped his arm around Baze. “It will be a nice party,” Chirrut told Baze quietly. “I wouldn’t worry about it so much.” Chirrut snuggled closer to Baze and Baze watched as Pocky moved over, curling up in the hollow made by Chirrut’s legs, the fat cat purring up a storm from his spot.

Baze laid his head back on the pillows, shifting down slowly and running his fingers over Chirrut’s head. “How did I get so lucky?” Baze murmured quietly, letting his eyes close and sink into his pillow.

“That is my line, Love, you can’t have it.” Chirrut smiled and he pressed against Baze’s side. The two men drifted off into a very easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](shiparmada.tumblr.com)


End file.
